


Like a Fish Needs Water

by philosophyofhedonism



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bev knows what's goin' on, Cum Play, Light D/s, M/M, Phone Sex, Toys, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophyofhedonism/pseuds/philosophyofhedonism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will gets a phone call from Beverly. Hannibal proceeds to fuck the daylights out of him, and forces him to try to have a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Fish Needs Water

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I finally finished this for the kink meme, after my friend who SAID she was gonna beta it never emailed me back. So all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Here's a link to the prompt if you want to read it.  
> http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/2246.html?thread=3560134#cmt3560134

There weren’t many days when Hannibal and Will both had the day off, so the few times they were both obligation free, they made the most of their time together. 

This particular Wednesday evening found Will bent in half as Hannibal pushed into him. Will loved to see Hannibal like this, in control of his actions but not of his appearance. His hair was falling in his face, and sticking up slightly in the back from where Will had grabbed it previously when Hannibal swallowed his cock down his throat. His breath was still steady, though, and the rhythm with which he drove his cock into Will was unfaltering. Will was practically crying now, begging mindlessly and writhing. Hannibal’s cock was driving into Will’s prostate with every thrust, and it was driving Will out of his mind. Hannibal moved his hand over to press against Will’s chest to keep him in place, then after a moment slid up to wrap around Will’s throat. Will came untouched, streaking his chest with his come. Hannibal followed moments later, his thrusts speeding up before finally stilling with his hips pressed tightly to Will’s ass. 

When Hannibal pulled out, Will immediately flipped over onto his stomach, forgetting about the come on his chest. He grimaced in distaste, but made no move to get up, especially when Hannibal’s fingers pressed against his hole again. 

“Nggh-” Will started, but Hannibal shushed him. Will heard Hannibal rummaging in the drawer, then started when he felt cold plastic pressing against his slightly sore hole. “Hannibal, oh _fuck_!” 

Hannibal pressed a gentle kiss to the base of Will’s spine, then licked a stripe up to Will’s neck. Will pressed his forehead to the bed, then groaned when Hannibal’s fingers played over the plug in his ass. 

“Are you hungry, Will?” Hannibal asked softly, dragging his fingers over Will’s shoulder. 

Will turned his head to the side so he could look at Hannibal. “Not particularly. I think I’m gonna take a shower, though.” He pushed himself up on his hands and knees. 

“Don’t take this out,” Hannibal reminded him, twisting the plug viciously and causing Will’s arms to give out, so his ass was still in the air. He scrambled to move away, whimpering as the plug shifted inside him. Hannibal grinned, a touch of ferocity playing at his lips. He leaned forward and captured Will in a kiss, claiming Will as his. He pressed a gentler kiss to Will’s forehead, then shrugged on a robe that hung on the back of the door. 

“I will be in the kitchen, come meet me when you have showered.” 

Will nodded in response before stumbling into the bathroom. The water was hot and burned his skin, but it felt glorious on Will’s stretched muscles. Every time he moved though, even the slightest bit, the plug inside him moved, and it made his knees weak when it brushed his prostate. He was tempted to remove the plug and shower without it, then reinsert it afterward, but Hannibal would probably figure it out. He would probably be able to smell the guilt on Will or something. So he continued to scrub the come off his chest and stomach, trying to move as little as possible so as not to disturb the plug. By the time he was halfway finished he was fully hard. He wrapped a towel around his waist as he stepped out of the shower, reaching to the sink to steady himself as the plug moved rather viciously inside him. As he was finishing drying off, his phone rang in the bedroom. He stumbled out, leaving the towel in a heap on the bathroom floor. The plug made it difficult to walk, but he managed it. Just as he was answering the phone, Hannibal re-entered the room. 

“Hello?” he asked, a bit breathless. 

“Hey, Will, it’s Beverly.” 

“Oh, hello. Uh, is there something I can do for you?” 

Hannibal moved behind Will as he talked on the phone. His hands were warm as they smoothed over Will’s skin. Hannibal pressed his chest to Will’s back, and Will could feel that the robe Hannibal wore had fallen open, and Hannibal was half hard against Will’s ass. 

“Yeah, listen, I was just talking to Zeller, and he reminded me that we’ve never invited you out to drinks with us.” 

“O-oh!” Will stuttered. Hannibal’s hands slid down his chest, coming to rest on his hips, inching ever closer to Will’s already aching cock. 

“Are you alright?” she asked, sounding a bit concerned. 

Hannibal’s hand a closed around his cock right as he answered. “Ye-yes!” His answer was too high pitched, and the gasp at the end totally gave him away. He tried to pull away from Hannibal, but Hannibal kept his free hand tight on Will’s hip. Will spun around in Hannibal’s embrace, intending to tell him off, but before he could speak, Hannibal kissed him hungrily. Will could vaguely hear Beverly talking in the background, but her specific words were lost to him. 

“Will? Will are you still there?” 

Will pulled away from Hannibal forcefully to answer her. “Yes, yes, I’m so sorry. One of my dogs was just… Anyway, I didn’t catch what you were saying.” 

“I was just saying that Zeller and Brian and I and a few other lab people go out pretty much every Friday night to a bar down the street from that Chinese place we usually order out from on long work nights. Anyway…” she droned on. 

Will knew he should have been paying more attention, but Hannibal’s lips were on his neck, and the hand that had been on his hip was now removing the plug. He couldn’t hold back a whimper, and as soon as the sound escaped his mouth, Beverly paused. She was quiet for a moment, then began speaking again. 

“You know, Will, it sounds like you’re having a really _hard_ time hearing me.”

“No, I’m sorry, the dogs are just acting up a little,” Will lied. Hannibal ignored him and positioned Will so that he was bent over the bed, his chest pressed flat to the mattress, his legs spread wide. Will could feel Hannibal’s cock rubbing along his back as he leaned up to whisper in Will’s ear. 

“Don’t hang up the phone,” Hannibal murmured before biting Will’s earlobe. Will nodded, biting his lip to hold back a whimper. 

“How are the dogs doing? I’ll bet the can be a handful. Maybe even a fistful,” Beverly commented, right as Hannibal’s cock nudged Will’s pre-stretched and pre-slicked entrance. Will squeezed his eyes shut to keep from making a noise as Hannibal teased his hole. 

“Y-yeah, they’re a handful, but I manage,” Will gasped out. 

As Hannibal began to slide in, Beverly spoke again. “Do you ever take them running?” 

“W-what?” Hannibal had bottomed out at that point, and was beginning to roll his hips into Will. 

“Oh, I just love to take my dog running. And you have that nice, _thick_ forest right near your house. You can take them for long runs deep in the woods. All that exercise must get your heart pumping.” 

“Oh, well yes, I do like to go running with the d-OGS!” Hannibal gave a particularly sharp thrust in. He set a rhythm, brutal and hard, much faster than earlier. Will whimpered and ground his hips down on the bed beneath him, trying to get friction on his aching cock. 

“And it’s so satisfying at the end, when you’re soaked in sweat and trying to catch your breath,” Beverly continued. “Man, I just love running. All those endorphins.” 

“Uh-huh,” Will ground out. He wasn’t paying attention to her anymore, he just agreed with whatever she said. Hannibal’s fingers were leaving bruises on his hips from the vicious pace he had set. 

“Anyway, think _long and hard_ about _coming_ out with us Friday night, I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye!” 

Will barely managed to gasp out a “bye” and hang up the phone before groaning loudly. Hannibal’s fingers threaded through his hair and pulled his head back. His lips kissed down Will’s neck and all the way to his shoulder. 

“You are so pretty, Will,” Hannibal murmured before biting into Will’s shoulder. Will gasped at the pain. The sheets twisted beneath his desperate fingers as Hannibal’s cock dragged over his prostate. 

“Fuck fuck fuck, Hannibal!” Will begged, his knuckles turning white from his grip on the sheets. 

Hannibal tsked at Will. “That is not very polite, now is it?” He slowed his pace until he was barely moving inside Will. Will whimpered and tightened his muscles around Hannibal, but to no avail. Hannibal pushed all the way in, until he was completely buried inside Will. He aligned their bodies and tasted the tears that shone on Will’s face. “All you need to do is apologize and ask politely,” Hannibal reassured him. “I am a most agreeable man.”

“Please, godda-, _please_ , I need you to move, Hannibal, I can’t-.” Will barely managed to get the words out, his voice choked with tears and pent up lust. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Hannibal conceded, beginning to thrust into Will with renewed vigor. His hands slid up to anchor on Will’s hips and pull them even closer to him. Will’s ass was now up in the air and his chest was pressed to the bed, leaving Hannibal to pull Will back towards him onto his cock. Through the pleasure of constant pressure on his prostate, Will realized that Hannibal had stopped moving forward and was now relying totally on Will’s movement. The frantic thought that this was just masturbatory for Hannibal, that Will was just a glorified toy both terrified and excited him. 

Will’s cock now just barely brushed the bed, and he started to roll his hips, desperate to get some friction. Hannibal slid a hand around to firmly stroke up Will’s shaft, then collect the precome pearling at the tip to ease the way. His hand pumped in opposition to his movement inside Will; when he pulled Will back fully onto his cock, he slid his hand up to ring the head of Will’s cock, and when he pushed Will forward, his fingers wrapped tightly around the base. 

“Oh yes, oh _fuck yes_! No, I’m sorry, Hannibal, please, God, just a little bit tighter, oh _God yes_ Hannibal fuck, _Hannibal_ ,” Will chanted, pleading with him to just give him what he needed. Hannibal, for once, complied, ignoring Will’s swearing and gripping him tighter. Will screamed when he came, a hoarse, desperate cry. There were no words in it, just pleasure and pain and power.

Hannibal pulled out of him, and in a smooth movement flipped Will over, clear of the mess he had made on the bed, and kissed him deeply. When Will pulled away, gasping for air, Hannibal could see fresh tears glistening on Will’s cheeks. Will slid from the bed to his knees in front of Hannibal and kissed the head of his cock reverently. He looked up at Hannibal, meeting his gaze, waiting for approval. Hannibal carded his fingers through Will’s curls and pulled him forward, until his cock was brushing the back of Will’s throat. He guided Will back and forth, not quite fucking his mouth, but leaving no question in Will’s mind as to who was in charge. Will brought his hand up to aid his lips, and Hannibal could feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach. He groaned and tightened his fingers in Will’s hair, and as soon as Will moved his fingers back to brush his balls he was gone, flooding Will’s mouth. 

Will pressed a soft kiss to Hannibal’s hip, then to his lips when Hannibal sank down to his knees. Hannibal shifted until he could lie down on his back on the soft carpet next to the bed. Will quickly joined him, resting his head on Hannibal’s chest and curling his entire body against him, throwing a leg in between Hannibal’s. Hannibal’s fingers came up to run through Will’s hair gently. 

“I love you,” Will murmured against Hannibal’s chest. 

“And I love you, Will.” 

“No, more than that. I need you. I need you like a fish needs water.”

“I need you like a bird needs the air.”

“God, you’re amazing,” Will whispered. 

Hannibal shifted and pulled Will into a deep kiss. “I love you,” he repeated when they had parted. “I will always love you, no matter what happens, ever, I love you.”


End file.
